Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour toi
by Les-Pros-Rose-Emmett
Summary: Une nuit, alors que Rosalie dort paisiblement, son téléphone sonne. Quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver. Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui... LEMON/CRIME
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec.**

**Nous n'avons rien contre les autres couples de la saga TWILIGHT, juste nous avons trouvées cela dommage que peu d'histoires soit en rapport avec le couple EMMETT/ROSALIE. **

**Cet Mini fiction est à prendre au second degré par moment.**

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

Pourquoi étais-je ici, à creuser un trou au beau milieu de la nuit ? Voilà la question que je me posais sans cesse. L'air froid d'octobre traversait l'épaisseur de mes vêtements. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? La réponse était Emmett bien sûr. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Quand il m'a appelée une heure plus tôt pour me dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et je l'ai rejoint rapidement. Même quand il m'a expliqué qu'il avait fait, je n'avais pas reculé. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Emmett et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Je soufflais un moment, histoire de reprendre mon souffle et me tournais vers mon meilleur ami. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je fasse tout le boulot alors que c'était lui le responsable.

- Emmett ! Bouge-toi un peu ! , vociférais je.

Mais en le voyant assit sur un rocher, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne touche à rien. Moi qui d'habitude me montrais forte et intraitable, je devenais faible quand Emmett McCarty entrait en ligne de compte. Pour la énième fois, je soufflais et me remis à ma rude tâche. Reprenant ma pelle en main, je me remis au travail.

Une fois mon dur labeur terminé, je m'approchais de l'énorme couverture. Cette fois, j'allais vraiment avoir besoin de mon meilleur ami.

- Emmett, l'appelais-je de ma voix la plus douce. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

Aucune réponse de sa part. Pensant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue, j'allais pour l'appeler un peu plus fort, il se leva et se dirigea vers moi lentement. Toute joie qui l'animait quelques heures plus tôt semblait avoir disparue. Mon meilleur ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Se postant en face de moi, il prit l'un des bouts du paquet, tandis que j'en faisais de même. Puis, avec précaution, nous le mîmes dans le trou. Mais à ce moment, un morceau de couverture se déplaça, dévoilant le visage sans vie d'Isabella Swan, fille du shérif de la ville. Aussitôt, tout le sang-froid dont j'étais capable s'envola. Furieuse, je m'approchais d'Emmett et lui donnait un violent coup de poing sur le bras.

- Non mais tu es malade, hurlais je. Bella Swan ! C'est Bella Swan, Emmett ! La fille du shérif ! Tu te rends compte ! Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais Rose, me dit-il dans un souffle. Je ne pensais pas que ça changerais quelque chose que ce soit elle ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Merde Emmett, m'énervais je. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un souci, je suis venue. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide, je t'ai aidé. Quand tu m'as appris qu'il fallait cacher le corps d'une personne que tu avais percuté avec ta voiture, je l'ai fait. Mais tu aurais dû me dire qu'il s'agissait de Swan.

- Pourquoi ? , me demanda-t-il. Ça change quelque chose ? Tu ne m'aurais pas aidé ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais à court de mot. L'aurais-je aidé en sachant qu'il avait tué la fille du shérif ? La réponse était oui. Emmett avait bu et fumé de la drogue. Il se serait sûrement retrouvé en prison. Et rien que l'idée de le savoir derrière les barreaux me tordait l'estomac. Je tenais bien trop à lui.

- Non, soufflais-je. Je t'aurais quand même aidé.

Puis, dans un silence religieux. Nous reprîmes notre macabre tâche.

**POV EMMETT**

J'avais merdé, sérieusement. Rose était restée jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement ce soir, malgré que son père lui ait ordonné de rentrer tôt pour lui faire à dîner. Elle m'avait regardé jouer durant les deux heures, m'encourageant à de nombreuses reprises.

A la fin de l'entrainement, elle s'était approchée et m'avait embrassé sur la joue en me faisant promettre de l'appeler dès que je serais de retour à la maison. Je l'aurais fait, bien sûr. Si j'étais rentré.

Au lieu de cela, j'étais parti boire un verre avec les garçons de l'équipe à peine étais-je sortie de la douche. Nous avions enchainé, les verres et puis quand Mike Newton a sorti un joint, je n'ai pas refusé. J'aurais pourtant dû...

Vers minuit après un appel de ma mère, je me suis décidé à rentrer. Nous avions ri toute la soirée, j'avais déliré comme jamais. Pourtant quelques minutes avant de partir, nous avions tous eu une sacrée frayeur lorsque Mike s'était évanoui à nos pieds, se faisant un ''Bad Trip''.

Ça m'avait surpris, et j'avais eu peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose. N'y réfléchissant pas plus que cela, j'avais attrapé mes clefs sur le bar et m'étais avancé vers ma voiture sans même me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je luttais pour me concentrer sur la route, tombant de sommeil, j'avais vu une ombre noire au loin, mais n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela. J'avais accéléré, m'autorisant à augmenter le son de la radio. Je n'avais pourtant quitté la route que quelques secondes des yeux...

Le bruit fût assourdissant. Le choc m'a littéralement projeté dans le fond de mon siège et j'ai lutté pour garder le contrôle de la voiture. J'ai réussi au bout de ce qui m'a paru être une éternité à me garer sur le bas-côté. Tremblant comme jamais, les larmes aux yeux j'ai prié pour que ma voiture ne soit pas abimée, étant à mille lieues de ce qui se passait vraiment.

Je suis alors sorti de la voiture, et je me suis avancé dans la nuit à la recherche de l'animal que j'aurais bien pu percuter comme cela. Vue la trainée de sang qui se trouvait sur la route, je me suis attendu tout de suite à avoir percuté un cerf mais n'ayant quasiment aucun dégâts sur la voiture... J'ai alors cherché un peu plus loin. Et quand j'ai enfin trouvé, le goût acide de la bile m'est monté à la gorge et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai vomi.

A cet instant précis, je n'ai plus été ''défoncé" non. Les effets de cette drogue se sont évaporés instantanément. Bien trop tard cependant...

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir récupérer le cadavre, j'avais appelé Rose et avait conduit en direction de la forêt. Elle était arrivée rapidement et nous en étions là à présent. A creuser comme des dingues.

Quand elle a découvert qui était ma victime, je l'avais vue blanchir instantanément. J'avais eu peur de me retrouver seul, qu'elle m'abandonne. Pourtant elle est restée, malgré les risques.

'' -Emmett, on ne parle de cela à personne. Demain, nous irons en cours comme si de rien n'était, les mecs te demanderont si tout s'est bien passé pour rentrer. Tu répondras oui ! C'est clair ? ''

Je la regardais, choqué.

Cela faisait des années que je connaissais Rose et c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi nerveuse. Je n'ai pas osé répliquer. J'ai acquiescé, bêtement.

Une fois notre tâche terminée, elle a repris le volant de sa voiture pour aller la garer beaucoup plus loin. Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la mienne aucun de nous deux n'a prononcé un seul mot. Je me concentrais sur sa main dans la mienne. Je ne voulais pas penser à plus tard. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver.

- Emmett ? Ca va allez, d'accord ?

J'aurais voulu la croire, vraiment. J'avais plus que besoin de la croire...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations je lui ouvrais la portière conducteur et l'aidais à monter au volant de ma voiture. Je la détaillais un peu plus. Au fur et à mesure des années, ses cheveux longs et bruns avaient poussé et elle les teintait en blond à présent. Elle était grande, très grande m'arrivant à l'épaule. Elle ne se maquillait que légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'artifices pour avoir ce petit quelque chose en plus.

Je crois qu'en y regardant de plus près, plus nous grandissions, plus elle embellissait.

Ca me faisait bizarre de penser à Rosalie comme ça.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle se tourna vers moi. Je remarquais enfin qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus azur.

- Un souci ? , lui demandais-je

- On est arrivé chez toi, répondit-elle.

Etonné, je tournais la tête et voyais effectivement ma maison. J'allais pour quitter la voiture quand Rosalie stoppa mon geste.

- Tu n'oublies Em. Pas un mot à quiconque, me rappela-elle.

Son visage avait pris un air dur, comme pour dire t'as pas intérêt. Air que je connaissais bien, pour savoir qu'il valait mieux faire ce que Rosalie me disait. Et étonnamment, je me sentis mieux. Si Rose prenait les choses en main, j'avais de bonne chance pour que ça se passe bien.

**POV ROSE**

Après avoir déposé Emmett, je suis directement retournée chez moi. Si je rentrais assez discrètement personne ne se rendrait compte que j'étais sortie et je pourrais prétendre être partie très tôt. J'ouvrais alors la porte lentement et soupirais de soulagement en voyant que tout le monde dormait encore. J'avançais rapidement vers la salle de bain. Après avoir retiré rapidement mes vêtements je me glissais dans la douche et à partir de cet instant-là, je laissais enfin les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'avais beau prétendre que tout allait bien se passer, en réalité j'étais morte de peur. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui allait se passer maintenant mais je me raccrochais au fait qu'Emmett avait besoin de moi et ne me concentrais que sur ça.


	2. Chapitre deux

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec.**

**Nous n'avons rien contre les autres couples de la saga TWILIGHT, juste nous avons trouvées cela dommage que peu d'histoires soit en rapport avec le couple EMMETT/ROSALIE.**

**Cet Mini fiction est à prendre au second degré par moment.**

Deuxième partie

PDV Rosalie

Après ma douche, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. Et ce que j'y vis me fis grimacer. J'avais de longues cernes sous les yeux. Je tentais de les camoufler avec du maquillages, mais les cernes se voyaient encore. Je décidais donc laisser comme tel.

A huit heures moins le quart, je filais hors de chez moi et me rendais chez Emmett. Ce dernier m'attendait sous le porche de sa maison. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, j'aurais su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui qui d'habitude arborait un énorme sourire, il avait à cet instant la mine sombre. A huit heures moins le quart, je filais hors de chez moi et me rendais chez Emmett. Ce dernier m'attendait sous le porche de sa maison. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, j'aurais su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui qui d'habitude arborait un énorme sourire, il avait à cet instant la mine sombre. Et la lueur joueuse et espiègle qui habitaient ses magnifiques yeux gris semblaient éteintes.

Je soupirais devant son air fatigué. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, je me garais finalement un peu plus loin que la bordure de la forêt et courrais chercher ma voiture alors qu'Emmett repartait déjà. Après un sacré détour nous arrivions enfin au lycée.

J'ouvrais le coffre de ma voiture et me laissais tomber à l'intérieur, surveillant l'heure du coin de l'oeil. Emmett s'approcha doucement et se laissa tomber à mes cotés, passant son bras directement autour de moi.

'' - J'ai tellement peur... Me dit il.''

Je relevais le regard vers lui & posais la main sur sa joue.

'' - Moi aussi Emmett, mais on n'est deux et tant qu'on est ensembles tout vas bien. D'accord ?''

J'essayais de paraître convaincante refusant de laisser ma voix trembler.

J'essayais de paraître convaincante refusant de laisser ma voix trembler.

'' - Je t'aime Rose.

- Je t'aime aussi Emmett ''

Nous nous disions souvent '' Je t'aime '' mais jamais de cette manière la. Il embrassa ma nuque et me serra dans ses bras très fort. M'insufflant une dose de courage.

La sonnerie retentie, marquant le début des cours. Nous décidions de nous séparés comme toujours, pour ne pas éveillez les soupçons alors que la seule chose que nous voulions était de rester l'un avec l'autre. La distance qui nous séparait me tordait déjà le ventre. J'avais peur, peur que si je le lâchais un peu trop des yeux, quelques chose se passe et que je ne puisse pas l'en empêcher.

Je m'avançais dans le couloir alors qu'Emmett saluait déjà de manière presque enthousiaste ses coéquipiers. J'en profitais pour écoutée les bruits de couloirs pour m'assurer que la disparition de Bella passait inaperçue

Bien malgré moi, j'eus un soupir de soulagement en voyant que les bavardages restaient les mêmes que d'habitude du genre, qui sortait avec qui, qu'est ce que tu as fait histoire et autres choses du même genre

Mais cela ne dura pas, quand j'entendis Alice Cullen, dont le casier était à côté du mien, dire à son petit copain qu'il était étrange que Bella, sa meilleur amie ne soit pas là.

D'après ce que j'entendais, elle lui avait laisser une vingtaine de messages sur sa boite vocale et elle ne l'avait toujours pas rappeler... Evidement, puisque son téléphone était enterrée avec elle.

Alors que j'attrapais mon manuel d'Anglais, le nom d'Alice retentie violemment dans le couloir.

'' - Alice ! Il est arrivé quelques choses à Bella !

- QUOI ? EDWARD CALME TOI ! ''

Elle criait aussi en agitant les bras. Jasper lui attrappa gentiment le bras.

'' - Chérie, c'est a toi de te calmée... C'est toi qui crit..."

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, continuant à gesticuler.

asper repris la parole et je me retenais de respirer.

'' Qu'est ce que Charlie à dit ?

Qu'elle n'était pas rentrée hier au soir, il l'a appeler toute la nuit. Il pensait qu'elle etait rester à la maison. ''

Alice s'arreta instantanément de bouger.

'' - Non mais, elle ne serait jamais rester à la maison en sachant que c'était le premier jour de ses menstruations, voyons Edward !

- Nan mais Alice, moi je le sais ! Mais pas Charlie !''

Mes mains commençaient violemment à tremblées, je manquais de lachée de mon bouquin.

'' - Charlie part a sa recherche tout à l'heure il hésite à appeler le FBI

- OH MON DIEU ! ET BELLA QUI NE VOULAIS JAMAIS FAIRE DE PHOTO ! IL VA EN DEVOILEE UNE A LA PRESSE OU ELLE SERA HORRIBLE MON DIIIIIIIIIIIEU ! ''

A partir de ce moment la, une violente quinte de toux me prit et je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer. Ce moment bête eut le pouvoir de les faire tout les trois me regarder comme ci j'étais une folle, mais à vrai dire à partir de maintenant je savais que c'était eux, les fous. Je claquais violemment la porte de mon casier

'' - Charlie à déjà lancer l'avis de recherche, Il va rapidement avoir des pistes.''

Faisant celle qui n'avait rien entendue, je me déplaçais rapidement vers Emmett. Je savais déjà que je devais être blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Il croisa mon regard et je sus qu'il avait compris tout de suite ce qui se passais. Il s'éloigna de ses amis sans aucuns mots, attrapa mon bras et nous emmena plus loin. Loin des regards...

'' - Rose, Rose merde. Calme toi. Respire.''

Je n'avais pas encore remarquer qu'une crise d'angoisse s'était déclenchée.

Il m'attrappa à nouveau la main, poussa la porte des toilettes des filles et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, fit dégagée des secondes années.

'' Rosalie, Respire chérie. Souffle fort "


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYYY !**

**Oui, on sait la mise en ligne de ce chapitre à été longue. Mais avec les vacances et tout...**

**Et puis on a une autre surprise pour vous qui va bientot etre mise en ligne par BellaTrix18 et moi mais je ne vous en dis pas pluuus !**

**Merci pour les mises en alerte, fav et rewiew. C'est agréable de voir que notre travail plait.**

**Je promet qu'on répondra pour le prochain, la je vous laisse savourez ce chapitre.**

**HA ! Si vous n'avez pas l'age requis, sauter ce chapitre parce qu'il promet d'être hot... x)**

**PDV Emmett :**

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ce que mes coéquipiers me disaient, histoire de donner tant bien que mal le change. Mais difficile d'oublier ce que j'avais fait cette nuit. Et surtout, difficile d'oublier Rose.

J'écoutais pour la énième fois Mike Newton me parler de Jessica Stanley. J'espérais qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enfants ensembles un jour ces deux, là, étant sure que le pauvre môme auraient sa place dans un film d'horreur. Et puis, je vis ma Rose, car s'était devenu ma Rose, s'avancer dans ma direction à grand pas rapide. En voyant son visage aussi blanc que les murs du couloir, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive à moi, j'allais à sa rencontre, attrapais son bras et l'entraînais dans les toilettes des filles. En plus d'être pâle, sa respiration était hachée, comme si elle étouffait. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Ca me fit peur de la voir dans cet état, elle qui était une femme forte. Mais s'était à mon tour de me solide. Quelques secondes années se trouvant dans les toilettes nous regardèrent avec un regard amusé pour certaines, choquées pour d'autres. N'ayant pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle pour les faire sortir, je leur faisais mon regard meurtrier.

- Dégagez !, leur ordonnais je d'une voix dure.

Les secondes années ne se firent pas prier et partirent en courant. Je m'assurais rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes, puis je rejoignais Rose. Je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, et la forçais doucement à me regarder.

- Rosalie, l'appelais de ma voix la plus douce. Respire chérie. Souffle fort.

Lentement, sa respiration devint plus régulière et elle sembla reprendre contenance.

- Ca va aller ? , lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas chérie ?

Après une certaine hésitation, elle me raconta la conversation qu'elle avait entendu entre le frère et la sœur Cullen et Jasper. Ma première pensée fut qu'Alice Cullen devait vraiment revoir ses priorités. Sa meilleure amie et copine de son frère disparaissait et elle, elle pensait juste à la photo sur l'avis de recherche qui serait horrible. Heureusement que c'était Rose ma meilleure amie. Alice aurait été capable de relooker Bella avant qu'on l'enterre, histoire qu'elle est un bon look dans la tombe.

Par contre, cela m'amusa moins quand elle m'apprit que le Chef Swan avait appelé le FBI. Cette fois, c'était moi qui faisais une crise d'angoisse. Et puis la solution vint d'elle-même à mon esprit : on devait fuir loin de Forks.

- Rose, faut qu'on s'en aille...

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Quand on partira, la police sera prévenue et là ils vont remonter jusqu'à nous pour Swan !

Elle paniquait littéralement et je dois admettre que moi aussi. Je m'éloignais d'elle et ouvrait la porte des toilettes pour voir si tout le monde était à présent en cours... La sonnerie avait retentie depuis un moment maintenant. Les couloirs étaient déserts.

J'attrapais sa main, la fit descendre du rebord du lavabo sur laquelle je l'avais assise & la tira sans ménagement vers la sortie. Elle me suivait, sans vraiment avoir le choix sans prononcer un mot. Je priais pour que personnes ne sorte dans le couloir à ce moment même. Nous nous arrêtions devant nos casiers respectifs.

'' Prends ce dont tu auras besoin, j'arrive. ''

Je me dirigeais vers le mien. J'attrapais mon sac de sport et balançais sans plus de cérémonie quelques affaires. Une fois sur de bien avoir tout pris, je changeais la combinaison de mon casier. Sentant une présence derrière moi, je me retournant priant pour que ce ne soit pas un membre de l'équipe pédagogique.

'' - On peut y allez Em'... '' Me dit Rose tout doucement.

Je soupirais, soulagé. J'attrapais sa main et nous élançais vers la sortie. Nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il fallait que nous sortions de là. Il fallait que je sauve Rose. Je refusais qu'elle se fasse prendre, par ma faute.

Lorsque cette pensée me frappa, je réalisais que Rosalie n'étais pas juste ma meilleure amie. Elle était bien plus que ça.

Je fourrais nos affaires dans ma Jeep et me glissais sur le siège conducteur, tandis que Rose prenait place du côté passager. Ensuite, je roulais sans savoir où. Une seule chose importait, mettre le plus de distance entre Forks et nous.

Nous avions roulé sans nous arrêter pendant des heures. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fit nuit et que la fatigue prit le dessus, que je décidais de faire une pause pour que nous puissions dormir un peu. Par chance, je nous trouvais un motel. Ce n'était pas un truc luxueux mais ça ferait l'affaire vu le peu d'argent que nous avions.

Nous avions dut donner une fausse identité à la réceptionniste. J'avais d'abord pensé à '' John Doe'' mais je me suis dit que c'était trop simple. Pourtant j'avais bien l'impression qu'elle m'aurait prise au sérieux. Du coup, j'avais opté pour Jack Sparrow, qui me semblait beaucoup plus crédible. En entendant mon emprunt, Rose leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un abruti. En revanche, elle me fusilla littéralement du regard en entendant le sien, Sarah Croche. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Rosalie prit la clé rapidement pendant que j'attrapais nos sacs. Nous parcourrions les quelques mètres collés l'un à l'autre.

En réalité, après autant d'heures de route, une chose avait fini par faire tilt dans ma tête. J'avais regardé Rose dormir, pendant près d'une heure réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'avais alors réalisé... J'aimais Rose. Plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie.

Elle enfonça alors la clé dans la serrure et nous faisais entrés. Je balançais nos sacs dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en étoile sur le lit. Je l'admirais. Pour ne pas paraître trop insistant, je me laissais tomber à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque Rosalie vint se blottir contre moi.

'' Em'... On commence seulement et j'en ai déjà marre..."

Je la regardais tendrement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

'' Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie..."

Elle redressa lentement la tête vers moi & me sourit tout de même timidement.

'' J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça..."

Je posais un baiser sur son front dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant

Mais à ce moment-là, Rosalie releva la tête et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes

Notre baiser se fut d'abord timide, presque craintif et puis n'y tenant plus, je me suis littéralement jeté sur ses lèvres. J'avais chaud et j'étais nerveux. J'avais peur de ce que j'étais en train de faire ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

Je me reculais alors, plus que gêné.

''- Rose, je suis...

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est ce que je veux Emmett... Depuis longtemps.''

A cet instant, c'était comme si mon coeur explosais tellement j'étais heureux. Je la fis prendre place sur mes genoux, afin de la serrée dans mes bras alors qu'elle riait devant ma fougue. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas, c'est vrai mais je crois que c'est vraiment ce qu'il nous fallait. Elle reprit alors mes lèvres entres les siennes et m'embrassa à son tour.

''- Emmett ...?

- Oui ?

- J'en ai envie..."

En ayant bien compris ce qu'elle sous entendait, j'attrapais son tee-shirt et le fis rapidement passer au-dessus de sa tête. La vue de son corps me coupa le souffle. J'avais déjà vue le corps d'une femme bien sûr, mais celui de Rose avait ce quelque chose en plus. Celui qui vous faisait vibrer. Elle se redressa et ôta elle-même son pantalon alors que j'en faisais de même.

Mon sexe s'était depuis longtemps dressé devant l'effet incroyable qu'elle me faisait. J'avais envie d'elle d'une manière incroyable. J'avais envie de poser mes mains partout sur son corps.

Je l'attirais contre moi de nouveau et me laissais allez. Caressant ses longues jambes, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. J'avais pris une décision, et je voulais retenir en mémoire chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son corps. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre son ventre, juste en dessous de son nombril et je la sentie frissonner. Je réitérais mon geste, m'amusant de la sensation que je semblais lui faire ressentir. Elle caressa mes bras, remontant vers mes épaules puis dans mes cheveux, les empoignant doucement en souriant.

Je remontais de nouveau ma bouche tout en la faisant basculer de nouveau alors que je lui retirais ses sous-vêtements.

Puis je fis de même avec les miens. Je décidais de me montrer le plus doux possible avec elle, sachant que j'étais son premier.

J'avais la sensation que mon corps entièrement nu brulait là ou sa peau touchait la mienne. J4allais mourir de combustion si ça continuait. Je mis fin à notre à notre baiser et encrais mon regard dans le sien. Puis, presque avec timidité, j'approchais ma virilité vers son intimité, afin de lui laisser la possibilité de me dire stop si elle le souhaitait. Mais au fond de moi, je n'espérais pas car j'étais à un stade où je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Et visiblement, Rosalie non plus.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait que je continue. Mon regard toujours vissé dans le sien, je la pénétrais lentement. Puis je restais immobile, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Je fixais mon regard dans le sien, et ce qui j'y vis me remplis de joie. J'y voyais de l'amour

Après avoir embrassé longuement son ventre et ses lèvres je redescendis ma bouche sur sa poitrine et attrapa doucement son téton entre mes lèvres et fit tourner lentement ma langue autour.

Rosalie agrippa ses mains autour de mes épaules et soupira de plaisir. Je pris ça pour une invitation à continuer et fit alors glisser ma bouche sur son autre sein tout en l'allongeant.

Son corps se cambra alors sous le mien, pressant son intimité contre mon sexe tendu, rendant mes gestes plus fébriles qu'ils ne l'était déjà

Puis, presque avec timidité, j'approchais ma virilité vers son intimité, afin de lui laisser la possibilité de me dire stop si elle le souhaitait.

Mais au fond de moi, je n'espérais pas car j'étais à un stade où je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Et visiblement, Rosalie non plus.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait que je continue. Mon regard toujours vissé dans le sien, je la pénétrais lentement. Puis je restais immobile, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Je fixais mon regard dans le sien, et ce qui j'y vis me remplis de joie. J'y voyais de l'amour

Je ressentais des choses incroyables à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était la première fois que je me sentais... Entier. J'aurais aimé que ce moment dur toujours. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je réalisais qu'elle souriait malgré les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

Je capturais alors ses lèvres entres les miennes pour un baiser plein d'amour.

'' - Je t'aime Rosalie Hale

- Je t'aime aussi Emmett ''

Une fois qu'elle fut parfaitement détendue, j'entrepris de commencer lentement des vas et vient.

Le plaisir se peignît sur son visage et elle passa alors ses bras autour de moi, comme pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Je la redressais légèrement et augmenta encore mes mouvements en elle. Je sentais la jouissance montée peu à peu en moi alors que ma Rose poussait déjà des soupirs de plaisir.

J'avais eu peur que pour sa première fois, elle ne ressente rien.

J'accélérais une dernière fois, la sentant proche. Je voulais que pour notre première fois ensembles, nous arrivions en même temps à notre apogée.

J'attrapais alors ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser, alors que le plaisir nous envoyait tous les deux au sommet...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**

**Alors voilà, on arrive presque au bout. Le dernier chapitre sera poster mardi.**

**Ensuite, je vous posterais un Nouvel OS que j'ai écris toute seule pour l'anniversaire de ma complice Bellatrix18**

**Parce que, oui, elle a dix huit ans aujourd'hui (CHUT... ;))**

**Je vous laisse lire, j'espère qu'il vous plaiera.**

**POV ROSE**

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à m'agacer légèrement alors, je me tournais vers la gauche cherchant la présence d'Emmett. Sauf que le lit était vide.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, réalisant que la place était froide. Signe qu'il était parti depuis un moment déjà. Je tendais alors la main vers mon téléphone et le rallumais afin de prendre connaissance de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être...

La peur me saisit alors que mon esprit se mettait en marche. Nous étions en cavale, nous nous étions enfuis hier. Ensembles. J'allumais alors la lumière d'un coup, la peur me prenant violement au trippes. Je me levais, chancelante alors que les souvenirs de la veille me revenait en mémoire. Emmett et moi... Dans ce lit.

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, il n'y était pas et mais ses affaires étaient toutes là. Me rendant d'ailleurs compte de ma nudité, j'entrepris d'enfiler un de ses tee-shirts de football immense que j'affectionnais tant..

Il avait dût sortir prendre l'air quelques minutes, ou allez chercher quelques choses à manger... Ne me sentant pourtant pas rassurée, je décidai de me remettre au lit pour l'attendre. Me glissant à ma place et remontant la couverture sur moi, je découvris une feuille de papier pliée. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors de moi...

Ma Rose,

Après que tu te sois endormie, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Au lieu de ça, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Plus que je ne me serais cru capable. Et j'en suis venu à penser à toi, notre situation et à moi.

Il est bizarre de voir, qu'il a fallu que je tue quelqu'un, pour m'apercevoir que tu avais toujours été là pour moi, quoique j'ai pu faire. Et que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Chaque fois que j'avais besoin, tu étais là, me protégeant de tout, y compris moi-même

Je me suis aussi aperçu que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi n'avais rien à voir avec de l'amitié. C'est bien plus fort que ça.

J'en suis venu à trouver le but de ma vie : te protéger et te rendre heureuse. Hors, en te voyant si fragile durant ton sommeil, j'en suis venu à me dire que la vie de fugitif ne te rendrait jamais heureuse. Bien au contraire. Et puis il est temps que j'arrête de me reposer sur tes épaules et de faire face par moi-même à mes responsabilités.

Aussi, à l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serais dans un commissariat de police, où j'avouerais à la police la mort de Bella. Je me garderais juste de leur dire que tu m'as aidé à cacher le corps. Je te demanderais donc par amitié, de garder secret ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne te le demande pas par amitié, mais par amour pour moi ?

Avec tout mon amour…

Ton Emmett à toi et pour toujours.

Mon cœur se déchira. Il m'aimait. Cela faisait des années que j'étais amoureuse d'Emmett, il avait été mon premier amour mais je n'avais jamais osée lui dire.

Je l'aimais depuis la première fois que mon regard avait croisé le sien. Je n'avais jamais réussi à lui avouer... Nous avions alors développés une amitié hors norme. Fusionnelle. Je faisais tout pour lui, il faisait tout pour moi.

J'avais espérée au fond de moi que ce jour arrive. Que mes rêves d'amour parfait avec cet homme se réalisent... Et puis hier soir, quand il avait dit m'aimer j'avais été la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Pourtant la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que mon rêve commençait à devenir réalité, la vérité m'a rattrapée et ma frappée de plein fouet, cette traitresse.

Je pleurais à présent réalisant que je ne le reverrais surement jamais, qu'il avait protégé ma liberté au prix de la sienne. J'étais anéantie. J'avais déjà souffert dans la vie, mais jamais à ce point-là.

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de me vider, littéralement de ma vie. C'était ça. Emmett était parti, ma vie elle-même était partie.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je l'attrapais et consulta l'écran : '' Appel entrant : Maman '' .

**Et bien voilà, nous y sommes. Emmett est parti... **

**L'amour vous a t'il deja fais faire des choses hors du commum ?**

**A mardi pour la suite et surtout fin de cet OS**


	5. Epilogue

**Et bien voilà, nous y sommes. L'épilogue. **

**Merci d'avoir suivis cette histoire, vraiment.**

**Nous vous sommes reconnaissantes pour vos rewiews et autres mises en alerte **

**et nous vous disons à bientôt... Sur une autre mini fiction.**

**Epilogue**

PDV Emmett

Dix longues années avaient passées depuis que j'avais laissé Rose dans ce motel pour me dénoncer à la police. J'avais eus dix ans de prisons pour homicide involontaire et dissimulation de preuve. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Les choses auraient put être pire.

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais eus presque aucun contact avec Rosalie. Au début, je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait ou qu'elle préférait ne plus me voir pour continuer à vivre sa vie. J'avais même demandé de ses nouvelles à mes parents mais il m'avait annoncé que les Hale avaient quitté Forks quelques jours après la fin de mon procès. A cette annonce, mon cœur s'était brisé.

Et puis environs deux mois après mon arrivé dans la prison d'Etat de Washington, j'avais reçu une lettre. J'avais aussitôt reconnu l'écriture de Rosalie (qui avait bien souvent fait mes devoirs). A l'intérieur, elle me disait que ses parents avaient refusé qu'elle ait tout contact avec moi, disant que je lui gâchais son avenir. Elle me disait aussi qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'attendrait. Mon cœur aurait put bondir hors de ma poitrine tant j'étais heureux.

Mais depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Pourtant, j'espérais qu'elle m'attendait. D'ailleurs, quand je sortirais, la première chose que je ferais, ce sera de partir à sa recherche. Le gardien Davidson arriva et donna un coup dans les barreaux de ma cellule, me tirant de mes pensées. Je rassemblais mes affaires et le suivais jusqu'à une pièce, ou je pus échanger mes habits de prisonnier contre une tenue civile. Ensuite, il m'emmena à l'accueil ou je signais divers papiers et récupérait mes objets de valeurs, avant de sortir de la prison.

Une fois dehors, je restais quelques instants et respirais un bon coup l'air. Il s'agissait du même que celui de la cour de la prison, et pourtant, il me semblait différent. Une fois fait, j'allais pour m'éloigner quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Devant moi, adossé contre une M3 rouge que je reconnaîtrais entre mile, se tenait ma Rose. Légèrement plus âgée, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

N'y tenant pas, je courais vers elle et l'a pris dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Elle avait la même odeur de framboise qu'il y avait dix ans.

- Tu es là ?, lui demandais je comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

En guise de réponse, elle m'embrassa avec douceur. Puis, elle souffla contre mes lèvres

- Tu as oublié. Tu es mon Emmett à moi et pour toujours.

Et voilà, encore merci pour tout, vraiment !

A bientôt


End file.
